Sina Asylum
by JjdoggieS
Summary: Dr. Ackerman shows Dr. Ral some of the "interesting" patients at Sina Asylum.


Dr. Ackerman sees a red haired women enter the doors appearing very confused. "Are you Dr. Ral?" He asked. "Yes I am. Are you Dr. Ackerman?" She asked. "Yes I am. And Dr. Ral welcome to Sina Asylum." He says leading her through the dark, clean hallways of the asylum. "The door to your left has a fifteen year old boy named Jean Kirschtein. He was brought in two months ago by his parents after several suicidal attempts. To your right is another boy who is fifteen as well, his name is Connie Springer. His parents believed he was insane so they brought him here." he explained.

"The rest of the brats can be explained later by Dr. Zoe. There is a very _special_ girl named Mikasa Ackerman. Before you ask, no we aren't related at least directly. She is fifteen same as most of the others. You'll see" He lead her down a hallway to a pin locked door. He swiftly entered the eight-digit pin opening the door to reveal a metal cage with a small girl in the corner of it. "Why is that little girl in a cage? What could she possibly do?" Dr. Ral asked. "Don't judge her before you know her. She has sent eight nurses to the hospital when they got _too_ close. She may seem like an innocent girl but she is a real bitch." Dr. Ackerman informed.

Dr. Ral approached the cage slowly. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Dr. Ackerman said. Dr. Ral touched the bars of the cage and the little girl spun around. "What's your name sweetheart?" Dr. Ral asked. "Why the hell should I tell you?" The little girl looked to her left and said, "No it's not rude. I didn't ask to be in here. All I want is some privacy but, no. I'm on camera all day long and constantly have people in here staring at me trying to cure something that is wrong."

"Who is she talking to?" Dr. Ral asked Dr. Ackerman. "Her parents were killed when she was nine, we believe she is talking to her dead parents. She was brought in by Dr. Jaeger about two months after her parents death. He tried hard to help her, nothing was working. His son Eren and his friend Armin visit everyday to see her. She has never said anything to them. But they come anyway."

A brown haired boy and a blonde haired boy entered the room. "Eren, here again I see. You too Armin." Dr. Ackerman said to the boys. "Yes sir." Armin said as Eren approached the cage. He whispered to her "Hey, Mikasa. We're here again." She slowly crawled across the floor towards him and gripped the bars. He leaned closer to her as she whispered something to him. Dr. Ackerman quickly scribbled something on one of his papers.

"Dr. Ral please stay with them I need to go get Dr. Zoe. Oh, she also needs to be out of that cage in about 5 minutes if you could do that." Dr. Ackerman said hurrying out of the room after giving Dr. Ral a set of keys. "You heard the old man. You lettin' me out or not?" The girl said with a rigid tone. "Mikasa!" Armin yelled. "Shut it blondie." Mikasa yelled. "Dr. Ackerman!" Dr. Ral yelled running out of the room.

"Eren, grab the keys." Mikasa said pointing to the keys Dr. Ral had dropped running out of the room. Eren nodded grabbing the keys and giving them to Mikasa. She opened the cage and climbed to the top of it on the outside. "Get out of here Eren. Take Armin with you. I can't leave the room until Dr. Ackerman uses his _special_ key to disable the electricity." Mikasa said turning to her right side and saying. "No, I'm helping them." She turned to her left, " Shut up you don't know me. You left me when I was nine." She turned back to her right "You too. You both need to leave me alone." Mikasa started screaming causing Eren and Armin to run out of the room as Dr. Ackerman, Dr. Zoe, and Dr. Ral came back in.

"Dr. Ral, you dropped the keys. She must have reached them or someone gave them to her." Dr. Zoe said. "Would you three get out." Mikasa yelled. "Shut it doll face." Dr. Ackerman yelled. "Get your ass up here then." Mikasa yelled back. "How about you bring your ass back down here." Dr. Zoe yelled. "Dr. Ral go to the secretary and have them call Smith. Tell him to get here ASAP." Dr. Ackerman said, Dr. Ral nodded and left the room quickly.

Dr. Ackerman turned to Dr. Zoe and said, "Give me the gun." Holding his hand out. Dr. Zoe gave him a dart gun with a yellow colored dart in it. "Mikasa, you come down here peacefully and you can leave the room for the next two hours. If not, you can take a nice nap." Dr. Ackerman said. "Put the gun on the floor and kick it away first." Mikasa said. Dr. Ackerman complied. Mikasa slowly climbed down the cage and grabbed the gun.

"Undo the anklet thing." Mikasa said with the gun pointed at Dr. Ackerman. He unlocked the anklet causing the light to change from red to green. Mikasa fired the gun into Dr. Ackerman's shoulder and ran out of the room. Mikasa was still holding the keys and opened every cell for the other patients, Mikasa stopped in front of the cell in the very beginning of the hallway that belonged to Jean Kirstein. Mikasa looked through the cell window bars and said, "Baby, guess who got out on _good_ behavior." Mikasa unlocked his door and ran in. "Did that idiot Eren come again?" Jean asked. "Yeah, he helped so much. He even handed me the keys." Mikasa said beginning to kiss Jean over and over.

"What did you do about Dr. Clean?" Jean asked. "A little nap will do him some good." Mikasa said between kisses on Jean's neck. The speakers in the facility came on and Dr. Zoe said, "Mikasa Ackerman please come to the office. Will Eren Jaeger and Armin Arlert please come to the office." "Ugh, I never get to have any fun." Mikasa said getting off of Jean and walking towards the cell door. "See you later babe." Jean said. Mikasa blew Jean a kiss and headed towards the office happily.

Once Mikasa reached the office she pulled open the door and said, "What is it bitch? I was a little busy with my boo." "Mi-Mikasa? What the hell? You never talked to me until today. I thought we were friends." Eren cried. "Oh, get over yourself Eren. You were a simple pawn in my plan to get out of this hell hole that you put me in." Mikasa growled. Mikasa turned and left the room. "I-I though I was helping you." Eren said. "Some people just can't be helped Eren." Armin said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Jean, get your ass up. We gotta move. You still got the screwdriver?" Mikasa said. Jean nodded and tossed her the screwdriver. Mikasa unscrewed the anklet and threw it at a wall, breaking it to pieces. "What happened?" Jean asked. "The brat and blondie were there and tried to be emotional and all that shit. Now get your ass up." Mikasa snapped. "Damn, what got into you cutie." Jean said. "Nothing ass." Mikasa said.

"Like hell your going anywhere Mikasa." Eren said pointing a gun at Mikasa. "Eren put down the big boy toy and go back with Armin to the books. Where did you even get that anyway?" Mikasa snapped. "Oh, Levi gave it to me." Eren said. "Tell me the truth Mikasa. Were we ever even friends? Or was I just a "pawn" in your little plan." "We were friends Eren. For two months we were friends. Then you let your dad leave me here for seven years. After that we were never friends." Mikasa said turning away to kiss Jean.

Eren shot the gun, sending a bullet past Mikasa's head and hitting Jean in the forehead. "Jean! You bastard." Mikasa yelled. Eren shot a second bullet, flying into the back of Mikasa's head. "Eren!" Armin yelled. "Jager, you weren't suppose to kill anyone. Just scare them." Dr. Zoe said. "Then why did you give me bullets?" Eren asked.


End file.
